


I don't want to die

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Miscommunication, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet has heard about love before. It is scary. It is dangerous. It kills peopleSo why does Lace seek this kind of thing, and why must it involve her ?
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I don't want to die

"I love you Hornet. I'm ... Really in love with you. So ... Would you be my girlfriend ?"

It was a nice day, calm and actually peaceful, something rare in Pharloom. Hornet had decided to get in coral forest to search for potential new tools to make out of the very resistant branches. And just like always, Lace had followed her. Ever since they made peace together, understanding that they had the same goal, they became quite close. She was a great ally, a wonderful fighter and a good person to be around. Hornet wasn't entirely sure if she could trust her at first, but eventually decided that it was worth trying. She never regretted it. Until this moment. 

Hornet learned about love before. The spiders in the beast's den had taught her about love. And the concept of relationship. The fact that two beings decided to show affection towards each other with a feeling further than friendship. It was scary. Lovers were always in danger. There was no safe way to be lovers. They were being weak and showed it to the whole world to be easy targets. Couples were meant to stay together only for having hatchlings, at least that was the only understandable thing Hornet could make out of this kind of situation. A pregnant female wasn't able to defend herself nor hunt. Males were obviously needed for help, plus raising the hatchlings was easier with a second parent. But have another female lover ? What was even the point ? Females couldn't get eggs together. So only the affection stayed. Stupid, useless and weakening affection. A kiss is the perfect moment to be killed. Words of love were only a waste of saliva. 

"You ... You're trying to get me killed aren't you ?! I trusted you !"

Hornet raised her blade towards the paralyzed confused white bug, trying to understand what was happening.

"That's ... That's litteraly the opposite of what I've said ! Calm down Hornet, I'm trying to tell you that I appreciate you greatly, but I wasn't forcing you to be with me, I understand if the feeling's not mutual ..."

The spider's anger only multiplied with such statement. How dare she ?! This was a death threat. Lovers were a death penalty. How could she even think of asking such thing ?!

"I am not dying now ! I do not seek hatchlings in such damned place, nor do I seek to be weak ! And besides, you're not even able to give me a descendence ... Why would you even ask for such relationship if it wasn't as a way to put me in a position of weakness ?!"

"I ... I don't understand a single word you said. I'm not looking for a relationship to spend my life with or even have children with ... I was just asking this to be a little closer to you... I am genuinely liking your presence and I felt like asking you such thing might make you happy ! I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable..."

"How could this make me happy ?! I don't understand ! You want me to die don't you ?! I won't ! I'll survive, even if I must be alone !!"

The spider started trembling, hands grasping her weapon like her life depended on it. Lace slowly approached the tense body and put her hand on the shaking shoulder. 

"Hornet, dear ... Do you even understand what did I ask you ? What having a girlfriend means ?"

"Of course, do you think I'm an idiot ?! Couples form when a female seeks hatchlings, and then they get completly insane and start doing things that only makes them perfect targets for predators, and then they just die because they weren't attentive enough, and somehow people seek that ?!"

Lace shivered and started rubbing her hand over the shoulder. 

"I don't know who have taught you about love but I'm pretty sure they missed a lot of things. The most important ones, on fact. Love is not about having a family nor making others weaker. It's about affection. It is to make you feel good."

"Theses acts are only putting theses people in danger ! There's nothing interesting about !!"

Lace slowly embraced the spider, making sure she wasn't attacking her in any sort of way, and checking out if no one could attack them in such a deep moment.

"Feeling good is important, Hornet. More important that you might think. Eating food you like makes you feel good. Seeing something pretty makes you feel good too. If you never had theses moments, you wouldn't be alive right now. Even if you don't see it, feeling good is what makes you want to go on. And having a lover is a pretty powerful happiness in your life."

"But ... People are getting hurt..."

"Shhh ... Love is the reverse of hurting. It's seeking happiness for the one you care about. It's a wish of caring about another person and see that person care about you in return."

Tears started rolling down the spider's cheeks, as she sobbed uncontrollably. 

"I'm ... Already getting weak ... This is the curse... I'm being insane ..."

"Shhh ... No sweetie, it's okay. You're being very strong right now. You're letting yourself be happy, and that's the best thing that could happen to you right now."

"But ... What If someone attacks us ? What if they kill me ? And kill you ?!"

"They won't, because I'll protect you. And you'll protect me. That's why couples exist. We're not getting weaker. We're an even better team, and we're even closer."

Hornet started to rub her head on Lace's, slowly whipping her tears. It was comfortable. Good. 

"I ... I like this. Being with you. Holding you. I'm scared but I like it. Very much."

"That's good. That's what I meant. I like it too. And I would like this to continue. But I won't force you if you're still unsure, we still have time. So, I'll ask you again... Will you be my lover ?"

"... Yes. I'm still scared but I want to trust you. Because I'm happy with you."

The white bug smiled 

"I swear I will protect you, so you won't have to be scared anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Deepnest is like the most relaxing place in the game to me but ... Yeah it must be pretty traumatizing to grow up in this kind of place haha


End file.
